dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Light and War/Backup
Light and War is the new major update to Dragon City. Much of this information is still unconfirmed! Badpeteno (talk) 00:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) New Elements Light Opposite and not directly breedable with: Dark War Opposite, yet is directly breedable with: Sea War does not appear to have any elemental strengths or weaknesses. In that, it is similar to physical, but it's not weak vs. Legend Dragons. Combat Stats New Dragons Light Semi-released Dragon:Rainbow Dragon This light dragon is mentioned in an advertisement for the update in the mobile version and it's adult image is shown in 2 advertisements on the PC version, but this dragon is can not yet be acquired. War Legend Habitat Changes *Pure Elemental Habitats have been removed. Pure Elemental Dragons all live in Pure habitats now. *The Dragon limit of Pure habitats has increased to 2. *The appearance of the Legend habitat has changed. It takes up less space and is easier to click on, and is also the first habitat to have animation. *The earning caps on pure and legendary habitats have substantially decreased. Legend habitats now cap at 300k and Pure habitats cap at 80k. *New habitats now exist for Light and War. The caps are substantially higher than the new caps on Legend and Pure habitats. *Pure habitat sells for 1M and Legend habitat sells for 2M despite their high costs. New Habitats ''Note: The Legend Habitat gold cap has been reduced to 300 000 '' Light Habitat.png Big Light Habitat.png War Habitat.png Big War Habitat.png Legend Habitat.png Possible Bug Users have reported that if they build the Big Light Habitat before basic Light Habitat, the habitat has no timer and can not be canceled. Please post any personal experience with this on the talk page. Badpeteno (talk) 03:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Changes to Legend Dragons *Legend Dragons are now bred by breeding two pures. This is found in the description of all Legend Dragons. *Breeding & hatching time has been increased by 6h from 48h (2 days) to 54h. *2 new Legends have been added, the Nirobi & the Droconos. *All Legend Dragons have a starting rate of 32 gold/minute. *The Wind Dragon has been removed from the shop. It is also no longer breedable, for now. *NOTE: The book of dragons still shows the Wind Dragon as part of the Legendary Collection and does not show the two new dragons. This means that those who have not yet obtained the Wind Dragon will not be able to complete the Dragon Book, as it is no longer breedable. *The earning of Legend Dragons has been substantially reduced. *Users reported that the sale value of Legend Dragons has changed. It has been confirmed that the Wind Dragon and Crystal Dragon currently sell for 432k. *The elemental symbol for Legends has changed from a spiral to an infinity (∞) symbol. *Some of the Legend attacks damage has been increased, almost doubled, so the Pures will now seem weaker. Changes to Pure and Pure Elemental Dragons *The new symbol for pure dragons has the same shape, but the color is now a dark blue. *Former Pure Elementals now appear to be Pure Hybrids -- meaning that they are no longer individual elements, and that "Pure" is treated as an element. *Pure Dragons is now a category of all dragons with the Pure Element, and Pure Hybrids is a reference to Hybrids with the Pure Element. *Pure Hybrids can now be placed in Elemental habitats. All Pure Elemental habitats have been reverted to Pure Habitats. *The earning rate for all Pure Dragons has been substantially reduced. However Elemental Crystals now boost their earning rate. *Former Pure Elemental attacks are now just Pure attacks. Pure attacks are weak against Pure Dragons and Hybrids. *Pure sells for 336k and Pure Metal sells for 384k. Combat Changes The combat system on the mobile version has been updated to be more like the PC version. This is similar to the update to the PC version from a few months ago. *Some Pure attacks have been reduced to almost half previous damage. Dragon HP remain unchanged. *Some Legend attacks have been made stronger, almost double original damage. *Light attacks are weaker than advertised, for those who first met the Archangel Dragon in the Dungeon Quest. Damage is only about half of what was shown during the battles. *War attacks and defense values are not known, as yet. (No data found from SP.)